Por qué es tu día
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: En cualquier parte no importa quien seas o en donde estés puedes recordar a aquella persona que te dio la vida ya sea con sonrisas o con lágrimas... Eso es lo importante, el mirar hacia adelante porque ellas haci lo querrían. One-shot


**NOTA DE AUTOR: ANTES QUE NADA ¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES FANÁTICOS DEL FANFICTION, AHORA LO QUE IMPORTA ESTE FIC LO HIZE ESPECIALMENTE PARA MI MAMA.**

_**YA QUE ES TU DÍA NO ENCONTRÉ UNA MEJOR MANERA DE EXPRESARTE TODO MI AMOR Y AGRADECIMIENTO**, **ASI QUE TE HICE UN REGALO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, AUNQUE ME COSTO MUCHO TIEMPO Y DOLORES DE CABEZA ADEMÁS DE PRESIONES, TE HICE UN REGALO QUE ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE**_.

**PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES**:** *TAMBORES* NARUTO, SASUKE Y GAARA.**

**MAMAS SECUNDARIAS** **Y PRINCIPALES: *FLAUTAS* KUSHINA, MIKOTO, KARURA**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO** **UNO; SI NO HUBIERA** **OCURRIDO**...

"_Aquí estoy, a una vida de distancia de ti..._" Forbidden Colors.

-¡Apúrate, apúrate, ttebane!-una mujer hermosa de cabellera roja como el fuego le hacia señas apresuradas a un pequeño rubio que caminaba por las calles de la hoja balanceando se.

Así era Kushina Uzumaki después de todo. Ella era al mismo tiempo muchas cosas, era la portadora del Kyuubi, la esposa del Cuarto Hokage Minato, la mejor amiga de Uchiha Mikoto, pero lo más importante, ella era antes que nada la madre del rubio más hiperactivo de toda Konoha, ella era la madre de Uzumaki Naruto.

-¡ Ya casi llego, ttebayo!- exclamo el chiquillo confirmando para todo aquel que le oyese su lazo de sangre con la Habanera Sangrienta.

-¡Corre, ttebane! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- grito la mujer por su parte llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, la relación que tenía con su pequeño hijo era tipo amor apache, sin esperarlo comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a su niño que ya le pisaba los talones.

Traía una sonrisa enorme, posiblemente era la madre más feliz ¿qué madre no disfruta el estar con sus hijos? De un inesperado pisón mal el rubio cayó al piso y sus ojitos se le comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas por el golpe, Kushina sólo le dirigió una tierna mirada.

- A ver si te fijas más por donde vas, ttebane- dijo aparentando molestia y mirando al cielo, el pequeño sólo se le quedo viendo, al final la portadora del zorro de las nueve colas le sonrió como diciendo "broma, broma".

Le abrió los brazos en un gesto protector y se inco en el suelo para poder quedar a la altura del ojiazul, Naruto se paró y sin dudarlo fue corriendo a brazos de su madre, que lo abrazo.

-¿Te duele, ttebane?- pregunto la pelirroja con su criatura en los brazos.

-Si, pero soy fuerte ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage, ttebayo!- exclamo el hijo de la Uzumaki apartando se un poco de su progenitora.

-Pues entonces tienes que despertar, ttebane- susurro está con tono dulce, había algo parecido a la nostalgia en su voz pero el amor de una madre es tan fuerte que incluso puede romper el muro entre la vida y la muerte, así es el amor incondicional de una madre. Naruto se le quedo viendo extrañado sin saber bien a que se refería - Tienes que despertar, hijo... Recuerda que te quiero, yo y tu papa te amamos, ttebane.

Así poco a poco la cara de Kushina y el calor de su abrazo se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco enfrente de las narices del chico, de su hijo, seguía sin entenderlo y de repente la felicidad se convirtió en una carga en su espalda.

El fondo en donde antes se veían las calles de la Konoha de hacía ocho años en el que no había ocurrido el ataque del Kyuubi se esfumaron como mentiras, en su lugar dejaron obscuridad, ya no podía ver nada pero aún así no sentía temor ni inquietud, de repente apareció en el cuarto que tan bien conocía... Sólo que ahora no habia una gran reja o muro que detuviera al gran animal.

-Tal vez deberías hacerle caso a tu madre mocoso- hablo el zorro con su voz ronca y profunda, después como usual soltó una carcajada.

-Hola a ti también Kurama- respondió el aludido, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter del Kyuubi.

-Oh vamos, niñato no pongas esa cara, serás un idiota pero de seguro hasta tu debes de saber que los sueños son reales- ante la cara de sorpresa del rubio continuo hablando- Pues resulta que lo que sueñes es real, tu alma se separa de tu cuerpo y todo eso... ¿Por qué te pusiste como tomate?

-Como dijiste es hora de despertar, ttebayo- antes de salir de allí vio la cara de Kurama con un tic en el ojo, pero no es como si le pudiera contar todas sus nacho aventuras, se disculpó mentalmente mientras escuchaba su usual "Narutoooooo"

Se paró de su cama de un salto y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, todo para salir disparado a la florería más conocida en la aldea, la florería Yamanaka en dónde la mismísima mama de Ino lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Me puede dar un ramo de tulipanes rojos y amarillos, ttebayo?- pidió el héroe de la hoja , una vez pagado y con las flores en las manos se preparó mentalmente para volver a correr- Gracias y feliz día de las madres, señora Yamanaka, ttebayo.

Subio, bajó, troto, corrio, salto y esquivo para llegar al lugar en donde había una piedra azul con los nombres de los héroes muertos en combate, el lugar en donde estaba el nombre de su madre, dejo los tulipanes bajo su nombre y sonrió.

"_Por que hoy es tu día, ttebayo_" pensó el adorable rubio mientras veía las flores... Hermosas y frescas, no hay vida sin muerte al igual que aquellas flores rojas como la sangre, rojas como la voluntad del fuego...

* * *

_"En un asesinato, no hay nada espléndido, ni nada feo. Matar es matar_" Hatake Kakashi.

Esas flores eran hermosas y delicadas.. ¿A qué le recordaban? A una mujer tan dulce como la azúcar... Pero ¿Cómo era su rostro? Apenas recordaba su sonrisa..

Sin más ni más la vio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vio... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Era eso que veía un campo de flores? De repente se encontraba en una pradera sólo con ella, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu habían desaparecido de repente.

Reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, era el lugar en donde solía jugar de niño, cuando parecía que todo estaba bien y que nada malo podía pasar, cuando no se imaginaba que su querido hermanó iba a morir por su culpa. La duda lo asalto durante un segundo ¿cómo le iba a dar la cara a su madre después de haber matado a su hermano?

Sintió la brizna juguetear con su cabello, las flores se movieron al ritmo de una melodía muda, ella le hacía señas para que se acercara a donde estaba, pero no se podía mover, no sabía que pasaba, había entrado en shock...

Una sonrisa maternal lo hizo salir de su fantasía y temeroso dio un paso hacia ella, dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos y empezó a caminar.

Su rostro al igual que siempre no mostraba ninguna emoción, es más después de analizarlo un poco llego a una conclusión lógica, por lo que caminaba con indiferencia y un gesto escéptico, después de todo era un Uchiha ¿no?

-¿Quien eres y que quieres?- pregunto una vez frente a la mujer de cabellera negra azulada igual que la de el, se le quedo viendo con cara tipo WTF, luego de unos segundos se paró con una sonrisa fingida, tic en el ojo, venita en el puño, bueno tipo anime enojado

-¡Más respeto a tus mayores!- le recrimino antes de darle un coscorrón muy descomunal en ella, más bien al estilo Sakura. El vengador se llevó una mano al lugar del impactó y la fulminó con la mirada.

La mujer se quedo un rato en esa posición, luego suspiro y se comenzó a masajear la cien con gesto cansado, Uchiha...Mikoto, si no se equivocaba y su memoria dolorida no le fallaba era ese el nombre de su madre, su madre que había muerto en la masacre del clan Uchiha entonces ¿cómo podía estar allí?

¿Estaba en un Genjutsu? No, imposible ¿en un sueño? ¡Le había dolido el golpe! Eso entonces no era posible ¿Acaso veía fantasmas? ¡No! El no podía ser más raro que el usuratonkachi de ex-compañero Nabruto, era un rotundo no... Entonces la única explicación posible y lógica ¡Tenía alucinaciones! ¡Era raro! ¡Un psicópata! (Aunque eso no le sorprende a nadie).

Para ocultar su "reciente" descubrimiento y su obvia confusión interior puso la típica sonrisa Uchiha versión 0.2 yo-lo-se-todo. Su aparente madre se cruzó de brazos y lo desafío con la mirada, la típica mirada Uchiha pasada por madres a hijas de generación en generación, la mirada me-obedeces-y-punto.

Para derrotar de una vez por todas a esta amenaza disfrazada de su querida madre se puso en posición a la Sasuke no-me-ganas-ni-aunque-pase-un-milagro, y espero signo de batalla, en cambio la morena le ofreció una sonrisa, quizás fue todos los sentimientos que irradiaba ese simple gesto, quizás fue la tibieza de sus finas manos abrazándolo, quizás fue el beso plantado en su frente lo que le hizo comenzar a creer que esa alucinación quizás si podía ser su madre.

En ese sólo momento sonrió un poco, no con arrogancia ni una sonrisa torcida con malas intenciones, sonrió con el corazón.

Pero como todo comienza también acaba...

-Sasuke, no olvides que te quiero- pronuncio su madre antes de que una luz muy potente la envolviera y cegara al chico que tubo que verse forzado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir sentía tanta paz y tranquilidad que parecían ficticias como lo que acababa de presenciar, esa no había sido una alucinación ¡claro que no!

-Sasuke ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Karin, el moreno confundido miró que estaba en un árbol del bosque con los miembros de Takka con sus capas de Akatsuki esperando a su lider, de momento recordó todo y sólo por eso fue capas de ocultarles lo que había pasado.

-No es nada ¿en dónde dijiste que estaba el Hachibi?- cuestiono el Uchiha como si no hubiera pasado nada ni ahora ni nunca.

-Esta en la Aldea Oculta entre las Nuves- le respondió Suigetsu dándole un trago a su bebida que siempre traía a la mano, uno nunca sabe cuando va a morir de deshidratación, aunque pensándolo bien no le importaría que fuese Karin.- ¿Qué haces?

-Los alcanzo después- se limitó a responder el Uchiha bajando del tronco del árbol y hechando una carrera ninja.

Antes de hacer lo que se proponía se fijó que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, no era por nada pero no quería arruinar su rol de villano que tanto le había costado. Luego caminó un rato y cortó las flores más bellas que vio y con el amaterasu sin herir a las plantas escribió en un pedazo de su propia ropa que luego corto y uso como decore el ramo; Mikoto Uchiha, por ser la mejor madre.

Camino durante varios minutos hasta que llego a un pequeño templo en el que dejo las flores sin ser visto por nadie.

-Feliz día de las madres- al pronunciar esto miro por última vez el ramo de flores con su inscripción, luego se retiro ya que su equipo de seguro ya estaba preocupado por el- Disfrútalo por que hoy es tu día.

Miro al cielo y lo miro, un halcón revoloteaba en los cielos buscando a su presa igual que el...

* * *

"_Independientemente de lo que haga, siempre seré yo. No cambiare sólo para encaja_r" Satoshi Fubuke

Era un ave hermosa y digna de ser apreciada, de esas que casi no se ven por allí en donde el vivía, es más por un momento tubo la seguridad de que Deidara estaba volviendo para volver a atacarlo a el y a su Aldea, una vez descartada esa hipótesis se sentó en su silla y continuo mirando al cielo.

Como de costumbre era un día normal rebosante de paz y tranquilidad...

-Gaara-sama no olvide que tiene una reunión muy importante en tres horas, no llege tarde por favor- un hombre moreno y con una pañoleta blanca que le tapaba la mitad de la cara se adentro en la habitación del Kazekage, el pelirrojo se volteó y con toda la paciencia del mundo y la amabilidad que pudo encontrar en si mismo asintió con la cabeza en lo que el hombre salía del cuarto.

Como decía paz y...

-Gaara, no se te olvide estar presente para la cena quiero discutir unas cosas contigo- ahora era su hermano mayor el que le recordaba su labor, se pasó una mano por los ojos procurando no lucir muy molesto ni cansado luego volvió a asentir con la cabeza- Gracias hermano, sabía que podía contar contigo.

Volvió a mirar al cielo por el cristal, pero ya casi estaba seguro de que esto no iba a acabar allí, pasaron minutos más minutos y aún más minutos, al parecer si había un poco de paz...

-¡Gaara-saaaaaaamaaaaa!- esa chica entro ruidosamente a su despacho y se oculto detrás de su silla, comenzó a hacer un berrido insoportable para sus oídos, o para los de cualquiera- Gaaaara-saaaamaaaa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con algo de fastidio en su voz, la chica que había sido su estudiante se le quedo viendo.

-Gaara-sama hay... Hay...Haya me va a matar- berreo la chica pateando el suelo haciendo todavía más escándalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Am... Pues...- Matsuri titubeo un poco- yo... Tengo una foto de... sabe, no creo que me mate bye Gaara-sama gracias por la ayuda.

La chica tan como vino también se fue dejando al pobre shinobi preocupado internamente de aquella foto, pero en fin, no podía tener tan mala suerte como para ser molestado más de cuatro veces seguidas en menos de diez minutos ¿no?

Al fin por unos cuantos momentos la...

-Gaara- esta vez su fue su hermana mayor la que llego a interrumpirlo, ¿por qué todos tenían que llegar justo cuando no quería que lo hicieran?

La hermosa chica con el abanico gigante en la espalda, sus típicas ropas moradas y sus shorts, su cabello ordenado en cuatro coletas y su típico andar agraciado avanzo hasta el lugar de su ya súper irritado hermano.

-Gaara, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- le pregunto Temari con una sonrisa de punta en punta, ese no era su cumpleaños, ni el de ella, ni el de Kankuro, ni el de Baki... No tenía idea de que día era.

-No- respondió sencillamente, la sonrisa de su hermana se ensancho todavía más. Se le acerco y lo tomo del brazo jalándole para que se parará- Pues tu vienes conmigo.

-Temari, soy el Kazeka...

-Nada de Kazekage ni nada, tu me vas a acompañar- replico la linda y fuerte chica arrastrando a su hermano menor hasta la puerta.

-Pero mis..

-Dadadad- lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta.

-Tengo traba..

-Dadadad- lo volvió a interrumpir un poco más fuerte, se lo llevo a rastras del edificio sonriéndole a todos los que la miraban petrificados, no cualquier persona podia sacar al Kazekage de aquel edificio por muy su hermana que fuera.

Bueno, se rindió y ya no peleó más de cualquier forma necesitaba des estresarse y tenía dos horas libres de cualquier manera ¿no? Mientras no se tardarán mucho a dónde fuera que iban todo estaba bien.

El pelirrojo y la rubia se paseaban por la Aldea, Gaara se sorprendió por el aprecio en los aldeanos, los comentarios de los niños y las sonrisas de las madres hacia su persona, la kunoichi en cambio no se inmutaban cuando la saludaban de beso y abrazo ya que ella estaba muy acostumbrada a ese trato por todo el mundo.

-Bueno Temari ¿ya me dirás a dónde vamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo después de un rato de andar vagando por la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena.

-Se-cre-to- respondió esta con una sonrisa, estaba claro que su actitud hacia el había cambiado desde hacía tres años, ahora eran como verdaderos hermanos. El chico sonrió para sí y se vio más joven, más adorable, esta chica al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido y ha hablar de cualquier cosa.

-Bien, llegamos- Temari y el habían llegado a un panteón, si no se equivocaba era el único cementerio que la Aldea tenía, estaba cubierta por arena como todo pero tenía una hermosa arquitectura, nos e había fijado antes pero su hermana tenía en sus manos unas flores hermosas.

Eran flores que únicamente crecían en el desierto, eran amarillas con rosa y naranja en el centro, sus pétalos eran largos y arrugados como papel, su tallo era verde fuerte y estaba fuerte y duro aunque suave como la seda.

Caminaron en silencio entre las diferentes tumbas, guardaron respeto por los ninjas o personas normales que yacían en esos recintos, entonces llegaron a un monumento de piedra cristalina y blanca, era de la forma de un ataúd de los caros pero con el detallado de arena, era hermoso.

En una placa de cristal con letras finas se leía, "_Aquí yace el cuerpo de Sabaku no Kurara aunque su alma esté en otro lado su amor y recuerdos siempre permanecerán con nosotros_" abajo de esta inscripción se leía "_Una excelente esposa y cariñosa madre tanto en la vida como en la muerte_"

Temari dejo el ramo de esas hermosas flores en la tumba, no estaba llorando ni con un rostro triste sino que tenía una sonrisa, había madurado muy deprisa por ser la hermana mayor, en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de algo.

Algo no andaba bien, el silencio se había acelerado y la arena bajo sus pies se movía milimetricamente, al parecer la del abanico gigante también se había dado cuenta de esto pero no estaba alarmada, seguía tranquila.

-No sabes que día es hoy- dijo la kunoichi en tono algo afligido- Hoy es un día de fiesta y con motivos para celebrarse, hoy es el día de las madres.

Entonces Gaara recordó por que no sabía cual día era, durante mucho tiempo no festejo a ese día por que creyó que no era importante ya que el no tenía una madre a la cual atesorar y recordar, su madre lo había odiado desde el inicio...

-Siempre te amo- le confesó la chica con un deje de paz, su cara lucía tranquila no como alguien que miente.

La arena se comenzó a mover un poco más fuerte, esta vez llamo la atención de ambos chicos que al ver de dónde provenía todo ese alboroto vieron a una mujer, una mujer hecha de arena, un recuerdo viviente de lo que alguna vez había sido aquella persona tan importante.

Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla del menor, ella su madre estaba frente a el sonriéndole , sonriendo les, la chica al darse cuenta de esto le sonrió para darle fuerzas y le tomó una mano, ella también estaba al borde de llanto, sólo que este era uno extraño, uno mesclado con alegría y tristeza.

La estatua de arena se les quedo viendo un momento y luego sonrió.

-Siempre estaré aquí para protegerlos- dijo con tono sumido y rasposo, luego poco a poco se fue desintegrando tan rápido como había llegado dejándoles a ambos una sensaion de felicidad y calma espiritual.

Se quedaron así en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Gaara recordó su reunión, sólo que ahora ya no la veía como una molestia sino como una oportunidad ¡Sería el mejor Kazekage! Lo haría por su madre...

"por que hoy es tu día" pensaron ambos antes de pararse.

* * *

BUENO, HASTA AQUÍ ACABA ESTE ONE-SHOT Y ESPERO QUE LES GALLA GUSTADO YA QUE ME DESVELE POR HACERLO.

BYE BYE SAYORI


End file.
